Hurl of Shame
The Hurl of Shame is the elimination exit in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. The eliminated contestants are launched out of a catapult to the other end of the lake after receiving the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. Total Drama Toxic Brawl The first contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Beardo in A Radioactive Beginning after he is eliminated from the competition for annoying his team with his sounds and because Scott convinced most of them to vote for him. The second contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Cody in Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens after he is eliminated from the competition because he didn't try to do anything in the challenge except hide, and everyone voted him out for being a coward and not doing anything. The third contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Jasmine in Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder after the alliance of Alejandro, Sadie, and Tyler convinced most of the team to vote her off for being a threat. The fourth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Courtney in Toxic Battle of...Doom! after she is eliminated because she didn't participate in the challenge. The fifth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Dawn in En-Toxicating after Tyler purposely threw the flower at her to sabotage her and make sure she is eliminated for potentially being a threat. The sixth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Duncan in Mutant Kingdom after Scarlett convinced Amy to lie to Samey about Duncan using her to help him get farther in the game. The seventh contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Amy in Down, Down In My Awful Mine after Scarlett's alliance convinced everyone to vote her off. The eight contestant to take the hurl of shame is Shawn in Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste after the Villain's Alliance decides to eliminate him off. The ninth contestants to take the Hurl of Shame is Lindsay in Fun Zone 3.0 after she tried to eliminate Tyler in the last few episodes, Tyler turns on her, gaining his whole alliance into voting her off. The tenth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Samey in Mutant See, Mutant Do after Alejandro used his hidden immunity idol, saving himself and eliminating Samey. The eleventh contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Dave in Mutant See, Mutant Do after being classified the weakest member on the team and most annoying. The Villains Alliance convinces everyone on the team to vote him off. The twelfth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Tyler in Samey-Bot's Revenge after being classified a huge threat in the game, and Femme Fatale, convincing Noah and Staci to flip onto their side, blindsiding Tyler. Tyler takes the Hurl of Shame along with Lindsay, who has returned as a reward for Tyler in the challenge. The thirteenth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Scott in The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate after being blindsided by Jo and her alliance, Femme Fatale. The fourteenth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Alejandro in The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw after being considered the biggest threat in the game, and was blindsided by Femme Fatale. The fifteenth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Owen in 2014: A Toxic Owen after he quit the competition to cause drama in the game. The sixteenth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Eva in I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant after betraying her original alliance, Femme Fatale and for being considered a big threat in the competition. The seventeenth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Sadie in Chris & Stitch after getting the lowest score in the challenge by the judges, and was automatically eliminated from the game. The eighteenth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Noah in The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind after being the last Toxic Shark member (besides Staci) who was left in the game. He was also considered annoying and a huge threat in the challenges. The nineteenth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Brick in Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds after Scarlett and Staci automatically eliminated him, for being a threat and they betrayed their alliance with him. The twentieth contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Beth in Monster Falls after coming last in the challenge to Lightning, and being automatically eliminated from the game. The twenty first contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Jo in Sleepless in Awkwanawaw after being betrayed by her alliance and being voted off. She was also considered the biggest threat in the game in challenges. The last contestant to take the Hurl of Shame is Scarlett in There's No Crying in War after Staci betrayed her alliance and automatically eliminated Scarlett for being a threat and for being the meanest person left in the competition. Trivia *Dave, Lindsay, Samey and Tyler are the only contestants to take the Hurl of Shame in the same episode. **Dave and Samey in Mutant See, Mutant Do. **Lindsay and Tyler in Samey-Bot's Revenge. *A total of twenty-two people were eliminated by the Hurl of Shame, which is the most amount of people in any season to take an elimination exit. Gallery BeardoHurled.png|Beardo voted out. CodyHurled.png|Cody voted out. JasmineHurled.png|Jasmine voted out. CourtneyHurled.png|Courtney voted out. DawnHurled.png|Dawn voted out. DuncanHurled.png|Duncan voted out. AmyHurled.png|Amy voted out. ShawnHurled.png|Shawn voted out. LindsayHurled.png|Lindsay blindsided. SameyHurled.png|Samey blindsided. DaveHurled.png|Dave blindsided. TylerHurled.png|Tyler blindsided. ScottHurled.png|Scott blindsided. AlejandroHurled.png|Alejandro blindsided. OwenHurled.png|Owen quits. SadieHurled.png|Sadie eliminated. NoahHurled.png|Noah voted out. BrickHurled.png|Brick blindsided. BethHurled.png|Beth eliminated. JoHurled.png|Jo blindsided. ScarlettHurled.png|Scarlett blindsided. Category:Elimination exits Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4